Late night school brake in (3/31/13)
Where: KHS highschool Who: Razi, Mikhail, Ravyn, Vemi Roleplay: CastielCaoin: -Mikhail had snuck through the dorms and busted the door open to the grounds of the school, His body only showing bright in the light of the full moon as he was conceling his beast inside, Razi who was with him was somehow his kryptonite, He was able to stay himself around her. They reached the front door to the school and he would grip the door handle hard and pull, his stregth was at his max. He snapped the lock in two and the door opened after the loud metal breaking snap- Were in- he would say looking back to razi as he led her inside- Vemilust: -Let out a small sigh, Vemi shuffle her papers on her desk as she looks at the clock with her eyes glowing a bit. Immediately glaring at the door when she heard the noise, she wondered if there was an inturder breaking in. Not hearing anything else for a bit she goes back to getting ready to leave the office.- TieveBlackshadowAym: Ravyn smiled from above in the trees as she watched the two try to enter the school alone. Whatever mischief they were about to cause, she wanted in. Sure there would be no teachers present. And besides, her father would be disappointed if she didn't find herself a guy...or several her first week of school. She heard the chain snap from her vantage point, her fiery red hair tied back in a black kerchief as she dropped down behind the two, a hand on her hip. She didn't make any sound until she spoke, having had lots of practice moving about in heels, flying no different. "Not without me, you're not..." She said softly, not sure if he had said more or not but hearing him speak at least the last two words. YumeMoumoku: -hearing mikhail razi would smile before jumping on his back as they would head in. hearing someones voice razi would look over to a girl she had yet to know flashing her a wicked grin razi would point ahead- INVASION!!! -she would say before leaping from mikhails back and going to raid the food stand- CastielCaoin: As razi went nuts on the food stand, Mikhail would turn to the winged woman infront of him with a straight face though his lips would be unable to fully seal due to the four large fangs under them, His eyes going jet black and his body mass doubling but it was only a mid change, Thanks to razi he could semi control himself as he would say quietly- Not here to stop us? So join us then, im assuming like me your fresh meat?- His form was merely his accelerated heartbeat as he stood there it would calm down to a different level where al lbut his eyes would change back- TieveBlackshadowAym: Ravyn blinked as the guy before her was changing. She frowned slightly at her luck. She was not the biggest fan of fur but she offered him a cheeky smile and nodded. "Sophomore but new...so basically the same thing, yes. TieveBlackshadowAym: " She waited for him to move, her wings and tail, the only thing moving on her person otherwise. YumeMoumoku: -coming back over to the others razi would hold in her arms the mother load of junk food- hehehehe now this i call midnight snack -though razi couldn't eat all of the things she was carrying with her she could atleast stock her dorm with them of couse when kio found out he'd be pissed but when didn't razi piss of kio?- Vemilust: -Hearing a specific loud voice she lowered her eye and shook her head. Giggling softly to herself as she put away her materials and swiftly exited her office and without a noise she sat on the couch in the pitch darkness, only her red eyes showing. observing the scene she already know Razi was here and the yummy wolfboy always followed her. But an aura and body was not familiar with, she raised her eyebrow at. Looking over every inch of her she came to understand what she was..."Succubus" She whispered huskkily in the dark- TieveBlackshadowAym: Ravyn blinked and smiled at the girl, her smile becoming more genuine at the girl's mood, unable to help herself it seemed. "You certainly seem to be enjoying yourself..." she commented, giving the girl a playful wink. CastielCaoin: smiles and lets the woman pass as he watches razi come back with all the treats and he says- we can stash them later.- suddenly he heard a noise to thier rear and his body dissapeared from sight only to be found behind the woman whom he would then tackle with a growl and would hold her out for the rest of them to see. - You know i can smell and hear 10 x better right now correct?- He would say with a smirk waiting to see what razi would say- YumeMoumoku: -seeing mikhail disapear razi would pout a bit before nodding her head to the girl- whats life with out some fun? -turning to where she heard mikhails voice razi would walk over towards his voice to then see miss vemi- miss vemi? what the crap are you doing here so late i don't remeber beating one up yesterday -she would say in an amused tone- TieveBlackshadowAym: Ravyn sighed as she looked around once more. She knew her father would rake her over teh coals if she got caught...literally. She regretfully offered the others a very proper bow and backed away. "Maybe another night all. It wouldn't do for my reputation to be caught before anyone even knew who i was..." She offered, trying to keep the adults out of it. She offered them both a wink and took to the night sky once more, her form melding with the shadows quickly. Vemilust: "Ohh Cas ~How did you know I like it rough?" -She says teasing him a little and grins at the hard, hot body her and then switching her attention back to Razi. Stares at the snacks in her arms and snickers.- "I had some paperwork to do...and what are you doing here? What are you both doing here?" CastielCaoin: Mik would hold her up off the ground smirking at her comment but given the time of night and the month, he wasnt in the mood to risk leaving anyone behind. Waiting for razi to tell him to put her down or stop at least bc if not he might just run off with vemi and leave her somewhere.- YumeMoumoku: -hearing vemi razi would giggle a bit before shruging- ehh coming for a midnigt snack can't you tell -she would tease before moving to wave for mikhail to put vemi down- down boy down -razi would pur at him before shifting her silver like eyes back to vemi- paper work? lame Vemilust: -Giving a slight glare to Mikhail and smiles wickedly- "Please don't handle me like that again. Ok?" -She says the last part with utmost seriousness that her eyes flashed blood red.- "Well it's my job Razi..and you should take wolfboy here and get back to the dorms before I decide to report this incident to the administrators." -Giving a hard look into her silver eyes.- CastielCaoin: Mik would put her down saying- sorry habit- As he moved back behind razi with a swift movement. even if she would report him he would be kicked out and have no where to go, killing anyone he could see then sooner or later razi would more then liekly kill him so either way he didnt have a chioce in the matter- YumeMoumoku: hearing vemi's threat razi would frown- awwww come on vem i thought we where cool by now -razi would pout as she continued to hord her treasure to herself- but if your so gunning to get rid of me i guess we can go ooooooorrr we can share this here junk food and say we where never here ya? Vemilust: "We are but I am still your superior and thanks but I don't want any." -Gives a sad samile to Razi.- "Just head back to the dorms I won't say anything. This time. Don't let me catch you guys again ok?" -Makes a motion for you guys to leave the building- CastielCaoin: Mik would pick up razi weather she wanted it or not and he would leave the building and looks to vemi, when your done work meet us in the dorm i have some special for us.- He would then turn and head for the dorm as he drags her along with him YumeMoumoku: -getting picked up razi would just hang there in his arms as he carried her off. tightening her grip around her hord of junk food razi would smile as she was mentaly going threw the mass to decide what she was going to snack on first-